


Sufganiyot

by metaphoricallylivin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christman, Hanukkah, Interfaith Couple, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricallylivin/pseuds/metaphoricallylivin
Summary: Holiday celebration with Rene and Rory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a response fic to another fanfic that poorly handles Rory's Jewish background so it was written quickly and it might not be the best. Anyways trans jewish Rory Regan FTW! And [here's](http://www.sojourngsd.org/blog/sixgenders) some reading on the six genders of Judiasm.

“Tatala, you can't let people get to you,” Lea Regan said.

 

“I can't just… not let it get to me! These people are saying things behind my back. They're saying I'm crazy, that… I'm dirty. Mom I can't just,” Rory’s voice broke at the last sentence.

 

“Have I ever told you about the six genders of Judaism? Trans men like you have existed in Judaism since the beginning of time. You're not dirty, you're natural and normal and perfect,” Lea said, wrapping an arm around Rory’s shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rory, you in there?” Rene snapped his fingers in front of Rory’s face.

 

“Yeah… just, thinking about my mom. I miss her a lot,” Rory’s face was something soft and stricken.

 

“Do you have any plans on Saturday? Free for a date?” Rene asked wrapping an arm around Rory’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, but like that's Christmas Eve and the first night of Hanukkah, I'll be free, but you have a family,” Rory said.

 

“My family lives out of town now, but if you don't wanna spend time with me I won't make you,” Rene said.

 

“No I want to spend time with you. Can I bring my menorah? I want to celebrate with you,” Rory asked.

 

“You can do whatever you want,” Rene said with a smirk that said he was thinking about something else.

 

“See you later,” Rory leaned over and kissed Rene’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

Rene Ramirez had no idea making jelly donuts for his boyfriend would be such a hard task. He'd bought a cake icing kit and he'd procured packaged biscuits and raspberry jelly. He’d had this shit in the bag. Except he didn't have this shit in the bag. The exact opposite in fact. He had none of this together. He should probably call someone who could cook well because Rory was gonna be over in an hour and his kitchen was covered in jam and flour and biscuits that were either raw or overcooked.

“Okay, Rene, you can handle this shit. You can do this. You've done shit way harder than jelly donuts,” Rene picked up two more biscuits and carefully dropped them into the frier.

After 2 minutes he took out the biscuits and cut the second one open. It wasn't burnt or raw. Success! He'd done it and he'd created a donut out of biscuit dough. He'd made sufganiyot, which Rory had mentioned fondly while drunk on schnapps, here was just one final step. The jelly, which he could totally do. He set up an extruder and put jelly in. He then set it into the donut and squeezed it in.

  
He repeated the steps a few more times and then sat back and felt pretty smug. Rory was gonna be damn impressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Rory Regan did not intend to ugly cry. He didn't mean to see that his boyfriend had made sufganiyot and start sobbing. His mom had made him sufganiyot every Hanukkah since he was born. There’d been pictures of his family with sufganiyot, taken every year since Rory was small. Now his boyfriend had made them and god, fuck this was the first year he wouldn't have his family anymore and he'd made peace with that. Just… there was sufganiyot and he couldn't help but think of his mom and dad and his home.

“Why are you crying?” Rene asked, he kept his voice even but Rory knew he was asking, “What did I do wrong?”

“Because my family is dead and—and there's sufganiyot,” Rory said, his voice breaking.

“Yeah, I made jelly donuts. For you,” Rene said.

“Thank you, really. I'm just sad because my mom used to make them, but I… um I brought you a present,” Rory said, “I left it under your tree.”

“Do you wanna spend the night?” Rene smiled.

“Why?” Rory asked, turning his head slightly to the side, almost like a puppy.

“Because you're supposed to open presents Christmas morning,” Rene said.

“Okay, I'll trust the Catholic on this one,” Rory shrugged, “I'll stay.”

“Sweet. Do you wanna try a donut?” Rene asked.

“Do you want some schnapps?” Rory asked, shrugging off his backpack and taking out a mason jar, “It's kosher.”

“You're the weirdest person I know. That's including an alien and several metahumans,” Rene grabbed the mason jar and opened it, taking a swig of strong, sweet alcohol that he knew Rory made at his workshop.

“Umm… I hate to ask, but is it cool if I fish the dough package out of the trash?” Rory asked.

“It's kosher, I've learned. After making you pork tenderloin, I've also got turkey bacon in the fridge for breakfast,” Rene smiled, he was getting good at this.

“How'd you know I'd stay?” Rory asked.

“I guessed?” Rene smiled, “You're also predictable.”

Rory shot him a dirty look before setting about rifling through Rene’s cabinets.

“What are you looking for?” Rene asked before taking a sip of the schnapps.

“Matches, I brought the menorah I made,” Rory took note of the fact that everything on the shelves was set to the bottom 3 levels, so it was in Rory and Rene’s reach. 

“What do you even keep in your backpack? Like you've got alcohol and a menorah in there. And the matches are in the junk drawer near the sink,” Rene asked.

“I have a water bottle and a spare kippah along with some clips. I keep my rags in another backpack in my car,” Rory said.

“Okay, boy scout,” Rene’s sarcastic tone was lost on Rory.

“I was never a boy scout, they don't let trans boys in,” Rory said.

“No, I meant you're a boy scout because you're so prepared.”

Rory nodded before he started lighting the candles he'd set out on his menorah, saying something unintelligible to Rene that sounded like hebrew.

“Hey, thank you. I'm really happy I got to do this with you,” Rory said.

  
“No problem,” Rene said with a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tatala" is the diminutive form of "boy" in Yiddish. Sufganiyot is honestly the best and they're pretty much jelly donuts. They're great, traditional jewish food.


End file.
